


Desires

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Jim have a little fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Completely in Jim's POV.

I'll admit, I've always been a little curious, about everything; I was definitely no stranger to trying new things out. But I was almost knocked over when I over-heard one of my friend's confiding in one of the other guys; I couldn't remember who though because I was too caught up in listening to what Mick said.

Sure he was attractive, and I thought about trying to seduce him, now knowing that he wanted a man--that he wanted _me_ ; I wasn't going to pass up the chance. We were in a hotel tonight, Clown warned us we'd have to share, so I asked Mick, telling him it was to go over some stuff together since we rarely did that.

He agreed, and I couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes when he did; it gave me chills, I'd definitely do something, discreetly, to get him. Even if it would only be for a night, tour would be ending soon, and I doubted that he wanted a relationship; I didn't really want one anyway, not with being so busy.

If I kept it a one-night thing then maybe it would be good for both of us; he wanted me, I wanted him, and I wanted sex, so there were no problems really. It was just trying to get him into bed somehow, I did have a little plan but I wasn't sure if it would work, there was no harm in trying though.

I definitely had no doubts that Mick was a good lover, I'd heard the countless women he'd pleased, and he seemed happy to please them; hopefully he'd be that giving with me. I got a little excited as the bus pulled up to the hotel, I quickly got out and headed inside, the other guys soon came in.

Clown went and gathered our keys, obviously checking if our suitcases were here too; he'd had them sent over just before the show, we all had enough clothes for one night anyway. I knew some of the others would probably take advantage of laundry tough and get some dirty clothing clean.

I noticed that Mick got given our key so I followed him, smiling brightly as we got into the elevator together, the others going for food, or drinks. I didn't care, "So, Jim," I turned my head then rose an eyebrow, "You're not bothered about anything?"

"If you mean what they're potentially doing, no. I'm gonna get a good shower."

"Of course."

"Not my fault, y'know, I had an interview to do."

"Yeah, I know that," Mick smiled, "Well, I hope you enjoy your shower."

The elevator bing went so we both stepped out, I couldn't help but smirk to myself, "Oh, I will."

"That sounded a little creepy, Jim."

"Well, I like taking good showers!" I laughed, Mick stopped at our room and let us both in; I quickly went and grabbed a towel then headed into the bathroom, "See you soon!"

"Yeah, okay."

I put the towel over the rack then closed and locked the door, deciding to turn the shower on while I stripped of my clothes; I checked the water and sighed softly, stepping in and smiling as the water ran down my body.

 

About half an hour later, I stepped out of the shower, feeling much more refreshed, I turned the shower off then dried my hair; deciding to just wrap the towel around my waist. I wiped the mirror clean, and checked myself over, knowing that this would have to do, I rubbed my hands on my towel then grabbed my dirty clothing.

I unlocked the door then headed back into the main room, my eyes straying to Mick who was half-laid out on a bed, watching what was on t.v; I padded over, "Hey."

"Hello again," Mick sat up more, his eyes trailing over my body for a moment, "You didn't get dressed?"

"Oh, my. You just notice everything, Micky!" I grinned as he rolled his eyes, "I can't hide anything from you," I looked around and smiled at the sight of the laundry basket, I walked over and dumped my clothing in then walked back to the beds and sat on the empty one, "Not bothering with sorting your own out?"

"Um, maybe, after this."

"Okay!" I smiled then moved around, a little chill going down my spine as Mick's eyes moved down then straight to the t.v; I made myself comfortable and just watched whatever Mick was watching.

 

Some time later, I heard Mick's bed creak, I glanced over, watching silently as he stripped to his boxers; he went over to the laundry basket and put his clothes on top of mine. I closed my eyes as he began to turn, just listening to his footsteps.

I felt a little lost when I heard him stop beside my bed, "James?" I didn't reply to him, just moved a little, trying to make it look like I was just getting comfortable in my sleep, "You're so fucking gorgeous, I hope you know that," A shiver ran through me when his warm hand rested on my thigh, "I'd do anything to have you."

"Really?" I opened my eyes and Mick gasped, "'Cause that's quite nice."

"Ugh. You did it on purpose?"

"Mh, I've heard you, I've heard the people you fuck. I think together," I reached out and touched Mick's stomach, feeling him tremble a little, "We could do a lot, maybe keep some people awake. Especially each other."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you."

"Okay..." I sat up as I caught the uneasiness in Mick's voice, I took his hand and pulled him closer, watching as he slowly got onto the bed; his hands resting on my sides. I cupped his cheeks then kissed him deeply; he immediately returned the kiss and I felt his uneasiness slipping away.

I allowed Mick to have control over the kiss, knowing I wouldn't be able to let him once we went further. I smiled into the kiss as his hands roamed my body, I happily let my own move over his, slowly adoring his muscular frame. I gasped softly as Mick pulled away my towel, the cool air sending a chill through my whole body; Mick took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan as his tongue moved around my mouth.

Unable to help myself, I moved my hands down to Mick's boxers; sliding one hand inside, I slowly stroked his length, easily taking over the kiss as he groaned. His hands slid to my ass and he squeezed, making me moan into the kiss; unwilling to let him take over again, I broke it to breathe. Mick's eyes opened and he looked curiously at me; I simply moved then pushed him down onto the bed, I noticed a small glint in his eyes, realizing that he wanted it this way as much as I did. Trying not to give him too much satisfaction, and wanting to tease him a little, I straddled him then rocked my hips, biting my lip as I felt his erection through his boxers, rubbing against my own.

"James-" I leaned over and nipped Mick's neck, enjoying the groan he gave; I rolled my hips again, just about holding down my own noises as Mick groaned again. I felt Mick's hands on my ass again, relaxing as his finger pressed against my entrance; he soon pushed in as deep as he could, making me let out a loud moan.

I pressed myself against Mick more, moaning louder as his finger moved inside me; soon a second one joined, and I had to grip onto his shoulders. I couldn't stop the moans and gasps that left my lips as his fingers moved perfectly inside me, thrusting then scissoring, then at the same time. I almost felt like I was losing my mind, one of Mick's fingers hit my prostate and I groaned deeply, gasping softly as he thrusted his finger's quicker, "M-Mick!" I gasped again, my eyes closing as I felt my cock fully harden, I rocked myself a little and he let out a soft groan as I moaned loudly again.

"God, you moan like a whore, James..."

I moved a little, whining when he removed his fingers, "I could be your whore Mick," I moved properly and pulled off his boxers, quickly straddling him again, "I'll definitely make sure that every single person in this hotel knows you fucked me."

"Good," Mick smirked up at me, he moved his hips a little and I simply smirked back at him; I slid down his body then took his cock in my mouth, immediately bobbing my head and sucking to get him slick enough. As much as I enjoyed Mick's noises, I pulled away then straddled his hips again, he grabbed my sides and pulled me a little forward; I simply smirked to myself then took his cock in my hand and lined myself up, slowly lowering myself down.

Once I got half-way, I moved my hand to Mick's chest then lowered myself fully, moaning slightly as I settled, "Christ, James..." Mick looked up at me, rubbing my sides, "Hurry up." I smirked then leaned over and distracted him with a short kiss.

"Be patient," I whispered, "It's better that way." I sat up again and gently rocked my hips, my eyes closing automatically as a shock ran through my veins; I rocked my hips again, slowly getting a good rhythm going. Mick began to move with me, heightening my pleasure; I gripped his chest and quickened my movements, moaning as more shocks ran through me.

Mick easily kept up with me, groaning softly; I opened my eyes and looked down at him, enjoying the pleasure that showed in his face, I slowed myself down for a moment and he looked up at me, silently pleading for more. His hands settled on my hips and he moved himself quicker, causing me to moan out and automatically go with his rhythm.

I slid my hands up to Mick's shoulders, gripping on as his cock got closer to my prostate already; I shifted a little and rode him harder, making both our noises pick up. His hands tightened on my hips and he pushed himself deeper, my noises becoming a little more like soft cries, desperate for more.

Mick quickened the pace more, and I rode him to every thrust, my eyes closing again as more pleasure flowed through me; he bucked his hips and I gasped as he came closer to hitting my prostate. I changed the angle slightly and he bucked again, making me cry out loudly, and arch as a big wave of pleasure hit me.

I moved my hands a little then pulled Mick up, his hands slid up my back, making me shiver against him; I got as close as I could, gripping onto his back as we moved together. My moans soon turned into groans and gasps, enjoying how deep Mick's cock was inside me; I burried my face into the crook of his neck, groaning louder each time he hit my prostate.

Mick held me close, his hands wandering over my back a little, I couldn't help but shiver and arch away from his hands; his finger tips traced along the base of my back, just as his cock hit perfectly into my prostate, nearly making me scream from the pleasure. He quickened himself as much as he could go, thrusting harder and deeper into me, his own noises as loud as mine.

I heard the bed creaking under us, sometimes hitting against the wall; that only seemed to urge Mick on more, making me let out loud groans and half-screams, a few curses and his name mixed in. I dug my nails into Mick's flesh, enjoying how his groans changed to grunts and a few gasps; his pleasure as obvious as mine was.

Mick hit into my prostate more, making me let out more gasps and half-screams; I gently bit his neck, beginning to feel my cock leaking, and Mick's leaking inside me. He continued moving, he hit perfectly into my prostate and I groaned loudly, knowing I was close to the edge; Mick seemed to hold me closer, his hand softly caressing my back, he bucked his hips and sent me over.

I almost screamed again, my body taken by the pleasure of my release; I moved with Mick as best as I could, sighing softly when he came with a loud groan. We moved together a little more, riding out our high; I gasped then panted softly, resting my head against Mick's shoulder.

Mick was panting too, gently running his fingers through my hair; we eventually moved and I opened my eyes then dropped down onto the bed, still a little consumed by my high. I rubbed my face, annoyed by the sweat I could feel; I tensed up a little when I felt Mick's arms around me, "Want a bath?"

"Hm," I turned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'd like that, but you might have to carry me."

Mick chuckled, then moved off the bed; I rolled onto my back then opened my arms up, he just shook his head and picked me up, bridal style, I grinned and happily wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're really light."

"Yeah? I lost some weight recently, probably why."

"I noticed that," Once we were in the bathroom, Mick put me on the side then ran the bath; while waiting for the water, Mick turned to me and eyed me up, making me slouch over a little, "Don't do that," He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me up a little, "You're beautiful, don't hide it. Besides, I've saw it all."

"I know. Sorry, I'm so used to hiding...You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, James. Be proud of it, I'd be more than happy if I looked like you do."

I half-smiled at that, "Well, you're gorgeous as you are. Don't change."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of changing," Mick smiled then checked the water, turning off the faucets afterwards; he walked back over to me then picked me up again, he put me into the bath first then got in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You really are quite thin."

"No...Just tall," I slouched back a little, enjoying the water, "I'm gonna have bruises."

"Yeah, well I've got a bite mark, and probably nail marks on my back."

"Reckon people heard?"

I felt Mick nodding, then he moved back, allowing me to lay against him, "Louder than usual."

"It's been a while," I smiled to myself at that, loving how amazing the sex was tonight, "We should clean."

Mick sighed, "I know."

 

After cleaning, drying and getting into some clean boxers; Mick got into his own bed and I bit my lip a little, wanting to join him. I sat on my own for a moment, picking up my brush and going through my hair, once that was done I put the brush down then flicked off the lamp, "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...Are you turning that lamp off?"

"Of course," I moved then got into my bed, laying down and staring off into the darkness of the room; I heard the other lamp flick off then the little bit of light disappeared, just as I closed my eyes, the bed dipped a little, "James...Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, okay." I moved over a little, allowing Mick to get in beside me; one he was comfortable, I felt his arms around me and he pulled me close, making it so we were spooning. I smiled softly, letting my mind slowly be taken by sleep.

"Goodnight, sleep well." I could only give a little nod before I totally gave into my sleepy state.

 

When I woke, it was quite light; I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, smiling at how good last night was. I turned over a little, snuggling into Mick when I remembered him getting into bed with me, he shifted a little, his hands slowly running up my legs, I couldn't help but shiver a little and I watched his face as he slowly woke.

Mick yawned then smiled to me, pulling me a little closer to him, "Mornin' beautiful."

"Hey. Last night was great, Micky."

"Oh, I know. I had some wonderful dreams too."

"Hm, what?"

Mick grinned and shook his head a little, "About waking up to you, of course."

"Psh, shut up. Fucking pussy."

Mick poked his tongue out, "Your fault," He kissed my cheek then smiled again, "Look at you, you could make _anyone_ weak at their knees."

"Got you more, huh?"

"I guess so."

I chuckled softly then burried my head in Mick's chest, "My big softie. Who were you telling, anyway?"

"Corey," Mick's fingers ran across my back and I shuddered, "He said he noticed how I looked at you."

"But not how I look at you?"

"I dunno, he didn't mention it. He said I should do something about it."

"And maybe, when things aren't as hectic, we can tell them all that something has been done about it. If they somehow didn't hear us last night."

"You're loud anyway. I'm surprised that they never seem to hear us going at it."

"Can't help it. My wonderful boyfriend happens to be very talented, and... _Gifted_ in the lower region."

Mick chuckled, "And **you're** saying that."

"Obviously, Mick."

"Baby," Mick moved his hand to my chin and tilted my head up, "You're hung like a fucking horse."

"You're awful!"

"No, I'm honest. You can't even deny it. That's why I prefer topping you."

"At least you're subtle."

"I do try," Mick pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "Getting up now? Or do you just wanna put the t.v on and snuggle?"

"Hm, t.v and snuggles sounds really lovely," I gave Mick a smile, "I love you, Mickael."

"I love you too, James." Mick gave me another kiss then pulled me close, obviously not wanting to move just yet; I happily snuggled into him, letting myself fully relax. I couldn't help but think about how much I loved the antics Mick and I pulled, just to get more excitement when we were together, more on tour; it was better with none of the guys knowing that we were dating, and had been for almost two years. I did wonder how they could be so oblivious, but it was good and I preferred this being mine and Mick's little secret; it did make things all the more fun, and it gave us both a thrill.

I knew we would have to tell them, but for now, I was definitely comfortable with this; keeping it **very** private, and between us. At home it was different, we could relax and show our love more; our families did know, and they promised to keep it a secret until we were "ready" to open up about it all. I couldn't wait to see the guys faces when we did, and then we wouldn't have to sneak around so much on tour, as fun as it was, I did more enjoy showing my love for Mick in other ways; I was kinda excited to be able to do that at home and on tour.


End file.
